


Ghost Love Score

by svala



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Dark Angel, Farscape, Jericho (US 2006), NCIS, Stargate SG-1, Supernatural
Genre: Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svala/pseuds/svala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my way to display my love for all the shows used, my reasons why I watched & vid these shows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Love Score

**Author's Note:**

> This is a multifandom tv show video. Done for my 4th vidding anniversary in 2010
> 
> **Title:** Ghost Love Score by NIGHTWISH  
>  **File:** 78+ MB WMV  
>  **Lenght:** 10 min.  
>  **Categorie:** action/drama  
>  **Character:** all
> 
> **SPOILER:** all of everything used for this video.
> 
> The shows used are (in order of use, including timestamp as they appear inside the video and character)
> 
> \- Battlestar Galactica (BSG) intro, until 1.16 min. (general vid)  
> \- Supernatural 1.17 (general, and focused on Dean Winchester)  
> \- Farscape 3.49 (general, and focused on John Chrichton)  
> \- Dark Angel 5.48 (focused on Alec)  
> \- NCIS 6.31 (general)  
> \- Jericho 7.56 (general)  
> \- Stargate SG-1 8.41 (focused on Cameron Mitchell)
> 
> once a show is gone, it doesn`t come back anymore.

VIMEO STREAMING

PASSWORD: ghost

  
  



End file.
